


To Wear Your Love

by haztobegood



Series: To Wear Your Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Day Collars, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Established Relationship, Harry in Panties, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztobegood/pseuds/haztobegood
Summary: The years have gone by and the bandanas have worn thin. It was time for an upgrade and Louis had found the perfect replacement. The pearl necklace was bolder, so pretty, and undeniably feminine. Louis couldn’t wait to see the new day collar around Harry’s neck.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: To Wear Your Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574728
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	To Wear Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This series of fics can be read in order or as standalone fics.

“Would you like to see the dessert menu?” The waiter asked as he cleared the empty plates from the table. 

Harry tugged anxiously at his navy blue bandana around his neck. He shifted in his seat the way he always did at this point in their date night. As the night wound down, the anticipation of what was to come wound Harry up. 

Louis eyes never left Harry as he declined the dessert menu. “No, thank you. We’re finished.” 

“Alright, sirs. Have a good night.” The waiter left with the stack of emptied plates and they were once again alone. Louis had been pleased with the night so far. He’d made a private reservation for the back room at their favorite restaurant, were served by professional and discreet waitstaff, and had a delicious meal. So far, everything had gone according to his plan. Louis was very much looking forward to the next part of the night, where he could finally present Harry with a gift that he’d purchased months ago. 

It was a special night after all, an anniversary of sorts. Louis and Harry had lots of anniversaries. Of course, there were the big, obvious ones. The anniversary of their first date. The anniversary of making their relationship official. The anniversary of the proposal. But this night wasn’t any of those. 

Tonight was the five year anniversary of the night that Louis presented Harry with his first collar. Louis remembered the night well. Usually an unflinching dom, Louis’ stomach did flips as he held out the collar to Harry and his hands shook as he clasped the collar around his neck. Harry gasped as the cool leather touched the heated skin of his throat. 

The collar symbolized the trust and devotion that they shared. In the five years since, the collar had grown as a symbol of the enduring strength of their relationship both in and out of the bedroom.

Eventually, Harry even dared to wear a day collar. It had been his idea, after he’d seen a post for the Bandana Project that the fans had put together. He’d excitedly shown the project to Louis and said “I want to wear a blue one. To wear your love everywhere.” 

They’d gone out the next day to buy a bandana and that night, they waited until just before they went on stage to put it on. Louis folded the fabric and tied the bandana around Harry’s neck. He secured the knot with a kiss and gave Harry one for good luck as well just before their cue. The first night on stage with a collar had been wild. It was so intense to see Harry wearing his collar in public for an entire stadium of people to witness. 

The years have gone by and the bandanas have worn thin. It was time for an upgrade and Louis had found the perfect replacement. Louis couldn’t wait to see the new day collar around Harry’s neck. But first, they had to get back home.

At Louis’ signal, their security ushered them out of the back of the restaurant to a waiting car. It was a short drive, but the tension was high. He rested a firm hand on Harry thigh the entire drive home, could feel the anticipation thrumming through his veins as they got closer. 

Harry was quiet and his eyes were already unfocused. Louis loved how easy it was for Harry to get lost in his desire on nights like these. Louis refrained from saying anything until they turned onto their street.

He broke his silence to whisper firm directions into Harry’s ear. “When we get home, there will be no talking until I say so. You will enter the house and wait in the bedroom for me. Do not undress. Do not touch yourself.”

Harry nodded in understanding. 

When the driver pulled up to the door, Louis helped Harry out and thanked the driver. They entered the silent house and Harry silently handed his coat to Louis before taking off to their bedroom. Louis made sure to properly hang up their coats in the closet, then took his time in the kitchen to prepare glasses of water and a snack for later. He knew Harry would be straining to hear the sounds Louis was making. 

Louis entered the bedroom and found Harry standing at the foot of their bed. Harry knew better than to look at Louis. He kept his gaze down and didn’t turn toward Louis. Per instructions, Harry was still fully dressed with his hands held behind his back. And he was also very hard, the bulge straining the front of his wide legged trousers. Louis smiled at his good sub. 

Louis approached their dresser, where he kept their toys and also where he’d hidden the new day collar. He had purchased the day collar months ago, after he noticed Harry longing for pretty necklaces on models, and he’d even worn some mock jewelry in the bedroom before. Harry was no stranger to jewelry, always adorned with rings and necklaces. but this time it would be something bolder, so pretty and undeniably feminine. It was the perfect day collar for his baby.

Louis grabbed the necklace box from the hiding place at the back of the toy drawer and sat on the end of the bed. 

“You can talk now, baby,” Louis said, his voice deep with lust. 

“Thank you, Lou,” Harry replied.

“Take off your clothes for me.”

Harry did as instructed, putting on a little show as he slowly unbuttoned his cardigan and the button up shirt underneath, slowly revealing tanned skin and tattoos. Then he unbuttoned his trousers and slid the loose material down his legs, bending and presenting his arse to Louis as he went. When he reached for the lacy pink thong, Louis stopped him. 

“Leave those on for now. Come here.” Louis beckoned him with a finger. Harry was naked except for the small bit of lace holding his hard cock and the faded navy blue bandana tied around his neck. He walked the few steps forward into the space between Louis’ legs. 

Louis put his hands on Harry’s hips and kissed the center of the butterfly tattoo, loving the way his belly jumped at the gentle press of his lips. 

“So pretty for me tonight, love. We had a good time at the restaurant. You remember what anniversary it was tonight?”

Harry nodded.

“Words, baby.” 

“Yes, Lou. You gave me your collar.” 

“That’s right.” Louis kissed him for the right answer. “Because it’s our anniversary I got you a present.” Louis picked up the long velvet box. Harry’s eyes lit up as they noticed the box for the first time. 

“Is it a new collar? The leather one from that website?” Harry had been hinting at all the new toys and collars he’d been eyeing leading up to this anniversary. He was not as subtle as he thought he’d been. 

Louis chuckled softly. “Something like that.” He handed the box to Harry. He took it and carefully lifted the lid, revealing the string of pearls inside.

Harry had tears in his eyes. “It’s beautiful.” He traced a finger over the pearls. The necklace was made of more than fifty round white pearls strung together with knotted silk. Even in the dim light of their bedroom, they had a brilliant luster. 

“Would you like me to put it on?”

“Yes please.” Harry answered excitedly. 

Louis stood up and kissed Harry before he carefully unknotted the fabric of the blue bandana. The knot in the fabric held tight as Harry had been wearing it for over a week now. Louis worked at the knot, and it finally gave way. He gently pulled the fabric away, baring Harry’s neck. 

He laid the bandana on the bed and picked up the necklace. 

“Turn.” Louis instructed, guiding Harry to turn around with a hand on his hip. Louis draped the necklace around his neck, Harry gasped at the feel the cool pearls touching his heated skin. Louis would never tire of the way Harry responded to new sensations. His senses were always heightened in the early part of their scenes. Louis always loved to coax responses out of Harry before he got lost into subspace 

Harry’s hand reached up to trace the pearls as Louis fastened the ornate gold clasp at the back of his neck. Louis placed a soft kiss directly over the clasp.

“Let me see, baby.” Harry turned once again, dropping his hands to his sides.

“Gorgeous. You look so pretty in my collar. I can’t wait for everyone else to see.”

Harry blushed and whimpered. 

“Now, what shall we do with this old collar?” Louis picked up the blue bandana, still holding the creases from being tied. He pulled the fabric across the palm of his hand, drawing out the suspense. “Should we cover your eyes?” Harry let out a surprised gasp, it had been a while since Louis had blindfolded him, preferring to see the emotion in his bright green eyes and the way his pupils dilated from desire. “Or should we tie up your hands?” A high pitched moan escaped from Harry. “Your choice, baby.”

Harry held out his wrists, “Hands please, Lou.” 

“Good choice,” he praised. Louis carefully tied his wrists with the bandana and tested the looseness by sliding his finger under the fabric. When he was satisfied he kissed the exposed underside of Harry’s wrist. Then he led him over to the bed. Harry got situated in the middle holding onto the headboard with his tied hands.

Louis was still fully dressed, his own hard cock uncomfortably restrained by layers of fabric. He stripped quickly, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. Louis crawled between his spread legs and sat on his heels, admiring his boy for a moment. The only thing between them now was the lacy thong holding Harry’s cock against his stomach. 

Louis chose to focus on other things for the moment. He bent down and captured Harry’s mouth in a heated kiss, then trailed more kisses down his neck and over his collarbones, kissing along the pearls on his neck. 

Louis loved marking Harry up, but tonight Louis didn’t want to spend too much time on love bites. He didn’t need to since he’d already claimed him with the pearls. Instead he moved on down his chest, taking one nipple into his mouth. Harry bucked into the feeling, hips thrusting up to seek out friction. Louis’ teeth scraped against his nipple in warning. 

Harry groaned, “Lou please. Need more.”

“So needy tonight baby. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

Louis lowered his mouth back onto his nipple, lathing his tongue against the sensitive bud. Harry whined, but held still. Louis rewarded him by switching to the other side. He took the other nipple in his mouth and played with the first, rolling it between his fingers. Harry started to squirm, unable to hold himself still. Louis took mercy on him and trailed his mouth lower. He lavished kisses over the butterfly wings and across the laurels, mapping out the familiar ink with his tongue. 

The whole time, Louis continued to ignore Harry’s cock, leaking out onto his stomach. It was still constrained by the lacy pink panties. Louis kissed the base of his cock through the panties. Then he slid them down, making sure to drag the fabric over his length. 

“Lou, please...” Harry moaned, lifting his hips to chase the brief friction Louis had provided.

Louis tossed the panties on the floor and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. He coated three fingers. He was hard and aching too and impatient for his own relief. He quickly stretched Harry, avoiding his prostate as he worked him open. 

Louis pulled his fingers out and coated his own cock with a bit of lube. The friction of his own hand was not enough. He lined up to Harry’s hole and pressed in slowly. Harry held still, but Louis could sense how badly he wanted to protest how slow Louis was going. When they weren’t in a scene, Harry was too impatient and would thrust his hips to take Louis in as fast as he could, loving the stretch and the bit of pain to mix with the intense full feeling. But now, he was the perfect sub. He took what Louis would give. 

Louis leaned down, capturing Harry in a passionate kiss as he bottomed out. Louis held still, giving Harry time to adjust to the fullness. Before he moved, Louis reached up and untied Harry’s hands. He kissed each wrist and lowered his arms. Harry wrapped his hands around Louis and pulled him closer. Chest to chest, they breathed each other in until Louis couldn’t hold back any longer. He rolled his hips slow and deep. Harry gasped and his legs wrapped around Louis’ back. The change of angle allowed Louis to sink in deeper. Louis moaned, breaking his stoic dom facade. Being inside Harry was intense and hot. The tightness around his cock was perfect and the drag as he thrust his hips made his eyes roll. 

“So tight, baby. So good for me,” Louis praised. 

He continued to roll his hips, never pulling too far out. It was hot between them, sweat shining on Harry’s chest and their breaths combining between kisses. Louis didn’t want this to end, but he was close to coming. He was sure Harry wouldn’t hold on much longer either. 

As Louis chased his orgasm, he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and faster. Harry whined as he pounded into him. Harry’s nails scratched at his back.

“I’m close,” Harry panted. 

“You can come,” Louis responded. He reached down to take Harry’s neglected cock into his hand, but Harry whined in protest.

“Wanna come on your cock,” Harry said, shaking his head against the pillow. 

“Okay, baby.” Louis wouldn’t deny a request like that. He released Harry’s cock and moved his hand to press gently over the pearls on Harry’s neck. It wasn’t enough to cut off his breath, but it brought Harry’s attention fully back to the new collar.

Harry shut his eyes and moaned deeply as he came. Louis pressed deep into Harry, working him through his orgasm as Harry tightened around him. The tightness and Harry’s reaction to the pearls, was enough to send Louis over the edge. He thrust, spilling deep into Harry and collapsed on top of him. 

He caught his breath and began slowly mouthing at the pearls on his neck as he came back to his senses. Louis could feel his softening dick, slick with come. When he went to get up, Harry’s grip tightened where it was resting on Louis’ hip. “Not yet,” Harry pleaded him to stay. 

Harry looked blissed out. He laid beneath Louis, basking in his soft caresses and endless kisses with one hand wrapped around Louis and the other hand clutching the pearls around his neck. 

“You’re so lovely,” Louis whispered his praise against Harry's skin. “You look amazing wearing my collars. Can’t wait to see you out in this collar, baby. In pictures, on stage. Everywhere.” 

Harry whispered back, “Always wear it for you, Lou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have at least two more parts to the series planned and can't wait to share them! Please leave kudos, comments or reblog the [tumblr post](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/189752660983/to-wear-your-love-by-haztobegood-rating-e-word).


End file.
